Hiyayaka Hakujô
by Narukamiyc
Summary: Hiyayaka, jeune shinobi de Kusa vit une tragédie. Abattue elle veut tout quitter, mais elle va rencontre une personne qui va changer sa destinée.
1. Préface

La pièce était sombre, le plafond bas, si bien qu'un être humain ne pouvait s'y tenir debout. L'atmosphère était humide. Dans un coin, une petite fille était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les quelques rayons de lumière qui traversaient les lattes en bois du plafond permettaient de la distinguer. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en silence, des larmes coulant le long de son visage.

Au-dessus d'elle de lourds bruits de pas s'abattaient sur le sol. L'intrus avait réussi à pénétrer la propriété. Un homme tenta de s'interposer, mais il n'eut le temps de mouvoir ses lèvres qu'un son de lame fendit l'air, puis dans un bruit sourd alla s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Une femme se mit à hurler. Un cri de désespoir capable de fendre l'âme. L'hystérie du premier instant la quitta pour laisser place à des sanglots bruyants. Le meurtrier qui se tenait devant elle n'en parut que plus excité, il s'avança vers elle et l'a pris par les cheveux, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller, lui ordonnant de s'incliner, les yeux au sol. Dans un dernier espoir, elle chercha la fillette entre les lattes de bois. L'enfant vu le scintillement de l'arme s'élever dans les airs, puis s'abattre violemment sur la nuque de la victime. La tête de la femme roula sur le sol.

La petite fille voulait hurler, courir, s'enfuir, se réveiller de cet abominable cauchemar, mais elle ne pouvait faire aucun geste, n'émettre aucun son, sous peine de subir le même sort que les personnes qui gisaient sur le sol au-dessus d'elle. L'angoisse l'envahissait. Des gouttes tombèrent sur son visage jusqu'alors pur et innocent. Il pleuvait. Certaines gouttes coulaient le long de ses joues, se mêlant à ses larmes, d'autres allaient mourir dans son cou, une parvint jusqu'à ses lèvres. Cette goutte avait le goût du fer. Portant ses mains à son visage, la terreur commençait à l'envahir. Du bout des doigts elle essuya son visage, puis difficilement éloigna ses mains pour pouvoir les observer. Elles étaient rouge, un rouge vif, du sang. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Elle réalisa.

Elle patienta des heures durant, tremblante, s'éloignant le plus possible de la mare de sang qui se formait dans le sous-sol. Quand elle fut certaine que le danger s'était éloigné, elle entreprit de remonter à l'étage. Soulevant la trappe, elle vit les deux corps qui gisaient sur le sol.

« Maman.. Papa », dit-elle dans un murmure désespéré.

C'est sous cette pluie sanglante que commença l'histoire de _Hiyayaka Hakujô_.


	2. Chapitre l

-I-

La fillette sortit, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, tentative vaine de se reprendre, se remettre les idées en place. Il pleuvait, elle marchait sous ces gouttes qui lui étaient insupportable. Chacune d'elles s'écrasant sur son visage souillé lui rappelait l'horreur du sang de sa mère. Elle avançait malgré cette sensation écœurante, sans but. A qui pouvait-elle aller parler ? Elle avait une irrépressible envie de se confier, de vider son sac, pesant si lourd sur son cœur. Des heures durant, elle parcouru les rues presque désertes du village, entendant parfois au loin un cri de désespoir, de haine.

Elle traversa Kusa, son village, elle n'y comprenait rien. Ses idées n'étaient plus claire, elle décida de tout abandonné, devenir ninja ne l'intéressait plus, elle voulait vivre une vie ordinaire, loin de la violence, de la guerre, surtout loin du monde shinobi. Dénouant se bandeau qu'elle avait était si fière de pouvoir porter quelques mois auparavant, elle l'abandonna au sol avant de partir, sans se tourner vers son village. Libre, plus d'obligation de réussite, plus de famille et de rêve non plus. Elle marcha des jours entiers à travers la forêt dense du pays de l'herbe. Fort heureusement son père lui avait appris à vivre dans la nature, faire un feu se construire un abri, les rudiments de la vie au grand d'air n'avait aucun secret pour elle.

Ainsi elle put se nourrir sans peine et dormir au sec, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas utiliser de ninjutsu. Elle resta la une journée, pleurant souvent, réfléchissant quand son cerveau le lui permettait à une nouvelle destination. Mais rien ne lui venait, elle ne connaissait aucun village dépourvu de shinobi. Quand la pluie s'arrêta elle reprit la route, arrivant devant une forêt de bambou elle était émerveillée par sa beauté, jamais elle n'avait été aussi loin. Sa mère lui avait souvent parlé de ce paysage. Ce souvenir fit remonter ses larmes encore.

- Regarde maman, tu avais raison, c'est magnifique.

Curieusement, parler à sa mère remplissait un peu le trou qu'était son cœur. Hiyayaka marcha des heures dans cette étrange endroit, mais plus elle avançait, plus l'angoisse la frappait.

- Calme-toi. Où tu vas ? dit-elle pour elle-même. Au Sud il y a Ame, au Nord Iwa, au Nord Est Taki et à l'Est Konoha.

Se creusant la tête, elle trouva la réponse à sa question.

- Vers le Sud bien sûr ! Je vais passer au Nord d'Ame, les pays shinobi sont inexistant une fois le pays traverser !

Rassuré d'avoir trouvé un objectif elle reprit sont chemins, plus confiante que les jours précédents. Malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. Était-ce le bon choix ? Si elle avait désobéit et était resté avec ses parents elle serait morte, elle aurait tellement voulu que ça se soit passé ainsi. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Elle maudissait ce pays si faible, dépourvu de Kage pour les protéger, ses ninjas moins puissants et moins entraînés que ceux des autres nations. Une chose était sure, pour ce qui était de fuir le pays de l'herbe elle n'avait ni remord ni hésitation.

Le soir arrivé, elle avait quitté les bambous pour retrouver une forêt dense et plus rassurante, un milieu qu'elle connaissait, cette faune rempli et diversifié. En y pensant ça lui ouvrit l'appétit, tout comme la fois précédente elle alluma un feu et attrapa un lapin. Une semaine plus tôt tuer cette petite bête l'aurait répugné, mais maintenant elle avait compris que ce monde était cruel, que la loi du plus fort gagnait en toute circonstance. Rassasié elle se coucha, observant la cime des arbres et les quelques étoiles nichés entre les feuilles. Sa vision devint trouble, ses joues humides, son souffle court. Elle pensait à ses parents, à la guerre, tout semblait si loin d'elle, aucune détonation, pas de fumé, pas de cri, pas d'amour surtout. Le sang et son horreur quant à lui était toujours aussi présent que ce fameux jour.

- Bonne nuit. Articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva d'elle, c'était une grande shinobi, forte et reconnue, entouré de visage qu'elle aimait, ceux de ses parents et un autre, flou, l'homme qu'elle chérissait. Un tel bonheur emplissait cette Hiyayaka que s'en était surréaliste. Le réveil n'en fut que plus dur encore, cela lui rappela amèrement que tout était bel et bien terminé, jamais elle n'atteindrait ce bonheur. Ce matin-là son seul souhait était de mourir, mais elle décida d'avancer encore un peu. Marchant dans cette verdure qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin elle repensa toute la journée à se rêve impossible. Avait-elle prit une décision trop hâtive ? Ses pensées perturbaient plus encore son esprit déjà dévasté, secouant la tête elle se mit à courir, de branche en branche comme avant. Cette sensation lui avait manqué, le vent.

- Arrête ! T'es trop bête c'est FINI ! hurla-t-elle.

Retrouvant le sol, elle alla étreindre un tronc, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, à bout de force, elle se laissa glisser de long de l'arbre le serrant de toutes ses forces. Elle cherchait désespérément une raison de s'accrocher à la vie, qu'importe quoi. Une personne, un objectif, un rêve, mais elle n'avait rien de tout ça. La nuit passa ainsi, un épouvantable mal de tête l'assaillait, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait presque de respirer. Au matin, le chant des oiseaux la sortit de sa léthargie. Ouvrant les yeux, aveuglée elle se leva, marchant tel un automate dans une direction qu'elle ignorait, son cerveau se contentant de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Après quelques heures elle assit, remettant son cerveau en marche, elle devenait folle, il fallait qu'elle voit du monde, avoir une conversation, parler, simplement arrêter de penser. Se levant, elle marcha le long d'un tronc, allant se placer à la cime d'un arbre. L'étendue de feuilles vertes semblait infinie, mais ce qu'elle cherchait lui apparut, un village. Descendant, elle commença à courir aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait, rejoindre la civilisation.

En une heure, elle arriva à destination, ce n'était pas un village ordinaire, mais une ville fantomatique, aux bâtiments hauts, inondée de pluie. Elle comprit qu'elle était à Ame, les bandeaux qu'arboraient les ninjas autour d'elle confirmèrent son idée. Ce village avait un côté effrayant, mais des personnes marchaient et parlaient autour d'elle, elle n'était plus seule. Elle alla s'asseoir dans une auberge, l'idée de déguster un vrai repas la remit sur pied, mais ouvrant son porte-monnaie, elle rendit compte que malgré tout elle passerait la nuit dehors. La jeune fille parla plus que nécessaire à la vendeuse ainsi qu'au client des tables voisines. Retrouver l'usage de la parole après cette semaine de solitude, d'angoisse et d'idées noires lui donna la sensation de revivre.

Soudain des milliers de feuilles apparurent dans le ciel, tout le monde se leva pour sortirent dans la rue. Hiyayaka imita la foule, arrivée dans l'allée elle se rendit compte que les clients des boutiques voisines était aussi dehors. « Tenshi-sama » « Oh ! Elle arrive » « C'est Tenshi-sama ! » Murmuraient les personnes autour d'elle, la jeune fille n'y comprenait rien. Au même moment elle leva les yeux, les feuilles se collaient les unes aux autres, formant la silhouette d'une femme ailée, puis le papier se teinta. Elle était magnifique. Le silence était religieux, l'ange prit la parole :

« Dieu m'envoie à vous.

La guerre et le chaos sont arrivés à nos portes, ne craignez rien, Dieu vous protège. Ne cédez pas à la panique. »

Son message achevé, de la même manière qu'elle apparut, elle disparut, en un tourbillon de feuilles blanches, virevoltantes dans le ciel.

La population suivit son conseil, comme elle le demanda, après un court instant, chacun retourna à son occupation tandis qu'Hiyayaka regagnait sa place, pensant. Elle était si belle, tellement respectée. Elle voulait devenir une de ses personnes, forte, reconnue, puissante. Désormais plus rien n'était possible pour elle, bien que quelques jours plus tôt l'idée d'avoir une vie ordinaire l'avait emballé, maintenant elle doutait. Cacher son pouvoir jusqu'à sa mort, vivre une vie faite de mensonges, pour son mari, ses enfants. Durant de longues minutes elle pesait le pour et le contre. Sa seule certitude était sa solitude, errer des jours entiers était inutile et ce désespoir ne lui ressemblait pas. En abandonnant, elle ne rendait pas hommage à ce qu'elle avait perdu, en devenant shinobi, elle pourrait venger la mort de ses parents en essayant de rendre le monde meilleur. C'était un véritable casse-tête, elle n'était plus sûr de rien mais elle prit une décision, elle allait retourner à Kusa, ce village minable et tout faire pour devenir une personne forte. Les poings serrés, le visage crispé elle sauta sur ses pieds, déposant un billet sur la table, elle se mit à courir, encore et toujours plus vite en direction de son village. Elle arriva rapidement dans la forêt, entendant les fameuses détonations du chaos. La traverser allait être moins sûr cette fois.

Courant des heures entières sans s'arrêter elle se maudissait. Comment avait-elle pu être si bête, si immature ! Son chagrin avait failli lui être fatal, maintenant elle savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle devait devenir, tout était clair. Elle était tellement occupée à ce maudire qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'homme devant elle.

- Pas si vite.

Hiyayaka stoppa sa course instantanément. Se retournant, elle se trouva face à un ninja de Konoha. Il était effrayant, son visage inhumain, sa peau laiteuse, son regard reptilien.

- Où tu cours comme ça ?

- Je … . Sans achever sa phrase, elle essaya de prendre la fuite.

L'homme attrapa la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille, l'attirant vers lui elle tomba au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu as l'air pressé, où tu vas ? Tu ne serais pas une espionne ?

- Je retourne chez moi ! Lâchez-moi !

Accompagnant ses paroles elle se leva.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu ! s'écria-t-elle

Trois clones apparurent. Les quatre Hiyayaka s'équipèrent de kunai, prête à passer au combat.

- Voyez-vous ! Que comptes-tu me faire avec ses jouets ?

Un quatrième clone tenta d'attaquer l'homme par dernière, en vain.

- Quatre clones ! Pour une gamine tu n'es pas mauvaise – dit-il le regard ailleurs – Tu m'intéresses. Tu as l'air perdue, personne ne te cherche je présume, encore un de ses nombreux orphelins ?

- Taisez-vous !

Hiyayaka commençait à être effrayée, cet homme était étrange.

- Tu vas m'accompagner, j'ai de grand projet pour toi.

Maintenant, elle était terrifiée par ce ninja, reculant doucement ses yeux se remplirent de larme, elle ne savait pas comment agir, ce n'était qu'une Genin, incapable de combattre.

- Gamine, vient par ici.

- C'est Hiyayaka !

- Bien.

Son dernier mot était articulé avec cruauté et mépris. La dernière chose que vit Hiyayaka fut le reflet de ses yeux verts dans le regard de l'homme, puis le vide.

Le début de sa nouvelle vie commença à cet instant.


	3. Chapitre II

-II-

4 ans plus tard

L'étendue de la plaine était immense, couverte de sable, parsemer d'immenses rochers, noyée par les rayons du soleil. Sur l'un d'eux une jeune femme aux long cheveux roux était immobile, les yeux fermés, dans une intense concentration. Ce ninja ne portait aucun bandeau, néanmoins autour de sa taille était noué un épais nœud vert.

Hiyayaka ouvrit les yeux. Des grands yeux noirs, dénués d'émotion. Ses adversaires courraient vers elle en zigzagant à une allure incroyable. Deux d'entre eux firent un bon dans les airs. Au même moment les pupilles de la jeune femme à la chevelure de bronze devinrent dorées et elle sortit un éventail. Les deux shinobi Iwa jetèrent une masse impressionnante d'armes dans sa direction. Les shuriken et kunai volaient vers elle à toute allure. Dans un mouvement de poignée, Hiyayaka fit surgir un puissant vent. Tous les projectiles changèrent de trajectoire, se retournant contre leurs lanceurs. Ils n'eurent que peu de temps pour les éviter et furent blessés légèrement en plusieurs endroits. Hiyayaka elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de son perchoir. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle rangea son éventail puis murmura « Tetsugan » en fixant le ninja qui n'était pas touché. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, un rictus de souffrance déformait son visage. Les lèvres de la jeune femme bougèrent, la seconde d'après sa proie explosa. Les rescapés avaient observé la scène, la rage se lisait sur leur visage.

- Comment oses-tu utiliser cette technique contre nous !

- Vous êtes venus me chercher, maintenant vous allez en subir les conséquences. Fuir ou mourir sont les deux options que vous avez. Dit-elle sur un ton effrayant.

- Enfoirée ! Prépare-toi à mourir ! répondit un des shinobi d'Iwa.

Sur ces mots Hiyayaka sauta du haut de la colonne de roche volant presque jusqu'au sol pour s'y réceptionner avec grâce. Marchant vers ses adversaires elle entreprit un deuxième mouvement des doigts. C'est une tempête de sable qui surgit allant s'écraser sur les deux ninjas les aveuglants. A cet instant Hiyayaka courut le peu de distance qui la séparait encore de ses proies, sortant deux éventails. Elle les manipulait avec agilité, la force qui s'en dégagea arracha le bras d'un des ninjas. Il s'écroula au sol tandis que l'autre manipula la terre sous les pieds de la femme afin de l'ensevelir. « Manqué ! » s'écrit-elle surgissant de la crevasse. La jeune femme lança une deuxième bourrasque qui décapita le lanceur de la technique manquée.

Elle atterrit sur le sol à quelques mètres du shinobi au bras arraché pour s'accroupir à ses côtés :

- D'où vous avez toutes ses informations sur moi ? Hurla-t-elle Répond !

Le silence du shinobi montrait qu'il était résigné à ne pas répondre. Cela rendit Hiyayaka folle de rage.

- Si tu ne parles pas, je vais t'y forcer !

L'homme ne réagissait toujours pas. Hiyayaka approcha son doigt de la blessure béante du ninja. Elle hésita un instant, mais elle voulait le savoir. Elle enfonça son doigt dans la chair déjà arraché du shinobi, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleur.

- Parle ! ordonna-t-elle encore une fois, continuant à torture l'homme.

- O… Orochimaru… finit-il par avouer.

- Orochimaru-sama ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. L'homme acquiesça.

Arrachant un morceau de son habile pour bandée le moignon de l'homme, elle lui dit :

- Vis et va transmettre mon message à ton village il ne sert plus à rien de venir ici, n'envoyez plus de ninja me chercher ça serait un massacre assuré comme aujourd'hui et la fois précédente, et je n'aime pas tuer sans raison. Assure toi que le message soit bien transmit, je suis lassée de vos visites, vous ne récupérerez jamais ce qui vous appartient, ils me sont devenus trop précieux.

Le porteur du message se leva difficilement et parti aussi vite qu'il le pu loin de la rouquine. Hiyayaka désormais seule au milieu des deux cadavres regarda le ninja s'éloigner. Dès qu'il fut sorti de son champs de vision elle s'accroupit, regardant sa dernière victime. Décapité, comme sa mère. Le regard vide, le cœur serré, elle regrettait. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, c'était sa vie ou la leur, et elle devait survivre aux batailles pour servir son maître Orochimaru. Tout ce qu'il s'était produit ses quatre dernières années lui revenaient à la mémoire, comme un film.

_Je rouvris les yeux dans une cellule, je ne savais pas où j'étais, mon seul souvenir était les pupilles reptiliennes du ninja du Konoha. Mais où était passé la forêt, était ce lui qui m'avait emmené ici ? J'ignorais tout de ma situation. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, mes yeux n'étaient pas encore habituer à l'obscurité, mais je pouvais distinguer des silhouettes dans des cellules voisines. _

_- Eh ! Vous m'entendez ? - demanda-t-elle doucement à la personne la plus proche d'elle. – Où on est ? _

_- A Konoha. Répondit simplement une vois dénudé d'émotion. _

_- C'est ce ninja aux cheveux noirs qui m'a amené ici? Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? _

_- Oui c'est lui, Orochimaru. Tu t'apercevras vite qu'on perd toute notion du temps ici. Tais-toi maintenant ou il sera en colère. _

_J'obéis à l'homme, je ne voulais pas risquer de voir la colère de cet homme. Orochimaru. _

_Mon voisin avait raison, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, il faisait noire tout le temps, aucun son de traverser les murs de roche. Dans cette pièce sombre, seule l'image de mes parents me venait à l'esprit, le dernier regard que m'a mère m'a lancé, son sang couler sur mon visage, j'ai longtemps pleuré, mais cela énervait les pensionnaires des cellules voisines. J'essayais alors de me souvenir de l'homme qui m'avait enlevé. Je me concentrais sur son visage, je ne tardais pas à le connaître par cœur, sa peau blanche, ses yeux de reptile cerclé de cernes mauves. Ses traits étranges étaient impossibles à oublier, il avait tout d'un prédateur. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, des sons parvinrent dans les cachots, il devait être rentré. _

_A partir de ce jour, les personnes des autres cellules ont commencés à sortir, mais quasiment aucune ne revenaient, quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous craignaient que leur tour arrive, mais moi je n'attendais que ça, je n'en pouvais plus d'être ici, enfermé. Je préférais sortir d'ici quitte à mourir plutôt que rester emprisonner une semaine de plus. _

_Dans cet endroit, où la lumière était bannie où il n'y avait ni jour ni nuit, à présent seul les lointains cris qui résonnaient contre les parois des couloirs rythmaient les journées. Un jour j'entendis sa voix, cette voix sifflante si particulière, mon cœur s'emballa. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de notre couloir, dans l'encadrement de la porte sa silhouette apparut. Tous les autres occupants de la pièce tentèrent de se cacher au fond de leur cellule, moi je m'accrochais à mes barreaux voulant le voir, vérifié que je n'étais pas devenue folle, que c'était la réalité pas un vulgaire cauchemar. Ce jour-là ce fit la porte de ma cellule qui s'ouvrit, je n'avais pas peur, j'aurais dû, la mort aurait était préférable à ce qui allait m'arriver._

_Cette journée restera de loin la plus inoubliable de ma vie. Une douleur marquée à tout jamais dans ma chair. Je suivais à travers le labyrinthe que formait les corridors. Arrivé devant une porte il me regarda, « Tu seras parfaite » m'avait-il dit, j'ignore pourquoi, j'en ai rougis. Les heures et les jours qui suivirent ont été… un supplice. Nous sommes rentrés dans la pièce, au centre de celle-ci une table. Il m'allongea dessus, ne disant mot il cherchait dans des flacons entreposé contre le mur. Mes joues étaient encore rosie, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le contenue des flacons. Des organes humains. Des doigts, des mains, des oreilles, des poumons, des cœurs et des choses que je n'ai su reconnaître. Mais à ce moment-là, ce fut un flacon contenant des yeux qu'il prit sur l'étagère._

_A ce-moment, j'avais peur, mon cœur battait toujours la chamade mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. J'étais terrifié. « Dans quelques heures, se seront tes nouveaux yeux, se sera douloureux, mais tu me remercieras, ensemble nous allons faire de grandes choses. » Je ne pouvais répondre, je n'arrivais pas à parler. Il attacha mes bras, mes jambes et même ma taille à la table. Je ne saurais pas décrire le sentiment que je ressentais à cet instant, j'étais terrorisée. _

_Il déposa une machine autour de ma tête. Cet instrument de torture m'immobilisait, m'obligeait à garder les yeux grands ouvert. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes de moi et revint avec un objet qui ressemblait à une cuillère, je voyais l'instrument s'approcher de mon œil droit, je crus que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. L'instrument se posa sur mon œil, puis passa au-dessus. La douleur était à peine surmontable, puis en un mouvement rapide, il le sortit de son orbite, un cri strident sortit de ma bouche, une douleur atroce me frappait. S'il était possible de succomber à la souffrance, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Il le coupa. De mon œil valide, je vis Orochimaru le mettre dans un récipient vide. Il sortit un de mes nouveaux yeux de son flacon et me le greffa, cette opération parut durée des heures, je sentais le moindre nerf qu'il touchait et l'aiguille pénétrer chacun d'eux, cette sensation est sans nom. Je voulais vomir, mourir, arrêter de souffrir à n'importe quel prix. Quand ce fut terminé, il reprit les mêmes manipulations avec mon œil gauche. Ce jour restera à jamais gravé en moi, la souffrance aussi. Je me maudissais de ne pas avoir perdu conscience les longues heures qu'on durée mon agonie._

_Je ne voyais plus rien, mes yeux étaient fermés, un épais bandage m'empêchant de les ouvrirent. On me détacha de la table, et m'emmena dans une autre pièce, sur un vrai lit. Orochimaru me parlait, mais je n'entendais qu'à moitié, mon crâne me faisait si mal et des nausées me frappaient violemment. Je finis pas m'endormir, mais la douleur elle ne se reposait pas, elle me réveillait souvent. Après ce qui me parut une éternité j'entendis à nouveau sa voix. Il entra dans la pièce. Mon cœur fit des bons dans ma poitrine, la peur. Je le sentis s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il m'enleva mes bandages. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il me le demanda. J'obéis. Lentement mes paupières se levèrent et je le vis si mal que ça m'affola. C'était comme si son visage était noyé dans un épais brouillard. L'horreur que noyé dans un épais brouillard. L'horreur que cela produit en moi dépassa le dégout que j'avais pour lui. Je m'approchais de lui et je pris son visage entre mes mains. Des larmes me brulant littéralement les yeux coulèrent, j'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais revoir comme avant._

_- Tes nouveaux yeux ne te plaisent pas ? Laisse leur le temps de s'habituer, ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont plus de propriétaire. m'a-t-il dit, son perpétuel sourire carnassier au visage, en me donnant un miroir._

_Je l'ai saisi et me suis regardé. A travers la brume qui m'entourait je vis mes yeux, eux qui ont toujours été verts était maintenant noirs._

_- Sais-tu à qui appartenaient ses yeux ? Voyant que je ne répondais pas il continua. Ce sont les yeux du chef d'une famille très importante du village Iwa, il possède un pouvoir héréditaire exceptionnel ! Et c'est à toi que j'ai décidé de les offrir, tu es très prometteuse Hiyayaka. Ces yeux vont te permettre de manipuler le fer, inutile de te préciser tout de suite toute les possibilités qui vont s'offrir à toi grâce à eux, nous allons voir cela lors de nos entraînements._

- _Je… possède une technique héréditaire grâce à eux ? Moi ? Vous avez fait erreur !_

- _Tu te sous-estime, j'ai décelé en toi un grand potentiel, désormais tu seras mon élève._

_Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, il m'avait fait subir toute cette souffrance pour me faire devenir comme lui, être une de ses disciples. La joie s'empara de moi, j'allais devenir un ninja certainement exceptionnel, il m'offrait une chance que je n'aurais jamais eu à Kusa. Grâce à cette homme j'avais l'espoir d'atteindre mon unique objectif. Il me laissa ainsi, avec mes questions. Je ne retournai plus jamais dans ma cellule, mais je passai le reste de mon temps dans cette chambre bien plus confortable. J'ai quitté ma condition d'animal, pour rejoindre le monde des humains après cette épreuve. Les jours qui ont suivis, j'avais pour ordre de me reposer pour m'habituer à cette nouvelle vision, me gavant de médicaments contre la douleur. Orochimaru commença à prendre soin de moi à ce moment-là, venant me voir souvent, l'occasion pour moi de constater que je voyais toujours mal. Malgré l'horreur qu'il m'avait fait vivre, je découvris à cet instant que j'étais attachée à cet homme. Il était mon seul lien avec le monde. _

_Plus les jours passaient, plus ma vision s'améliorait, quand l'adaptation fut terminé, je voyais même mieux qu'avant la greffe. Un matin il vint me rejoindre pour mon premier entraînement qui eut lieu dans la chambre même. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença un long discours sur la technique à utiliser pour malaxer le chakra. J'étais une bonne élève et j'écoutais assidûment tous ses conseils, mais l'exercice c'est avéré plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensé. Il me laissa plusieurs jours pour m'entraîner. Quand il revint quelques jours plus tard j'y étais parvenu. Il me donna alors une feuille et me demanda de concentrer tout mon chakra à cet endroit, la petite feuille se brisa en deux. Il m'annonça que mon affinité était le Futon, le vent. Il m'énonça plusieurs exercice à faire, m'expliqua comment m'y prendre et me laissa deux semaines pour réussir à les accomplir. Maître Orochimaru ne pouvait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec moi, il était occupé, ses expériences lui prenaient beaucoup de temps et quelques fois il partait longtemps en mission en dehors du village. Les semaines passèrent, et je m'améliorais._

_Un jour il vint me voir, il me proposa d'utilisé une arme en combinaison avec mon Futon. Je choisis deux éventails à la structure métallique. Quand mon choix fut fait il m'annonça qu'on sortait s'entraîner dehors. Il m'amena dans une forêt à l'abri des regards. Sentir le vent, l'odeur de la verdure m'avait manqué durant les long mois qu'on durée ma captivité, je me sentais revivre. Il me demanda de concentré mon chakra dans un éventail pour commencer, après de nombreuses tentatives manquées j'y parvins. Je dus ensuite concentré mon chakra dans les deux éventails de manière homogène. Quelques heures plus tard, il me demanda de coupé des branches à distance grâce à eux, l'exercice me sembla infaisable. Je mis des heures à réussir à viser le bon endroit et à dosé la bonne quantité de chakra pour emmètre la bonne quantité de vent pour sectionner la branche. Je m'épuisais encore vite alors nous sommes rentrés. _

_Les jours passèrent et les murs en pierre de ma chambre étaient lacérer de toute part. Je maîtrisais de mieux en mieux cette technique. Le moment était venu d'aller plus loin, lors des entraînements je coupais des matières de plus en plus grosse et de plus en plus dur. Quand j'eus réussi à couper en deux un rocher de la taille de ma maison d'enfance, il m'apprit l'enchaînement des signes des doigts à faire pour utiliser le Futon sans mes éventails._

_Puis vint le jour où il s'intéressa à mes yeux. Six mois avait déjà passé, j'avais 12 ans. Les explications était floues, lui-même ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre, je passais des journées entière à essayer de changer la forme d'un petit morceau de fer, sans succès. Je perdais espoir, j'avais tellement peur de le décevoir. Un matin la colère m'avait envahi et le morceau de fer se tordit. C'était un premier pas, des heures durant je réessayais de reproduire cet exploit en vain, mais le jour suivant je commençais à y parvenir, puis la semaine qui suivit, je n'avais plus aucun mal à le faire. Comme avec le futon je m'entraînais sur des objets de plus en plus gros, je m'améliorais rapidement. _

_Un jour j'en eu assez de rester enfermé entre les murs de ma chambre, me concentrant pour imaginer l'extérieur je fus surprise de distinguer des formes rougeâtre à travers les murs. Je sortis immédiatement à la recherche d'Orochimaru, courant à travers les couloirs étroits. J'entendis sa voix, je me dirigeai dans sa direction, mais la voix d'une femme retenti. Je m'étais caché pour les observer et les entendre parler. Ils étaient très familier, et cette après-midi-là je découvris quelque chose de nouveau la jalousie. Malgré moi, malgré mon âge et contre toute attente, j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui, depuis ce jour où je l'avais découvert, cet amour ne m'a plus jamais quitté. J'avais une nouvelle motivation, compté aux yeux de mon maître, je devais être plus forte et vite. Il m'avait repéré, son regard était assassin. Je regagnai ma chambre aussi vite que possible, la peur tiraillait mon ventre. J'en avais presque oublié la raison de ma sortie, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il était dans une colère noire, mais quand je lui parlais de ma vision, il reprit son calme. _

_- C'est parfait ! S'exclama-t-il, je vais pouvoir te dévoiler toutes les possibilités que t'offrent ses yeux si spéciaux. Comme tu le sais, ses yeux sont le fruit d'une puissante technique héréditaire. Grâce à eux tu possèdes une affinité hors du commun avec le fer. Tu l'as remarqué, tu peux le voir à travers les autres matières, et à des centaines de mètres, cela te permettra de localiser des personnes à de grandes distances, tu seras très utile pour repérer les ennemis. Tu peux aussi changer la forme et la densité du fer, comme tu essayes de le faire depuis plusieurs semaines. Et en combinant ses deux techniques, le repérage et la transformation, une autre technique s'ouvre à toi. Repérer le fer dans le sang de tes adversaires, le rassembler et l'amplifier, évidemment tu l'auras deviné l'aboutissement de cette technique sera l'explosion de ta victime! _

_J'eus tellement peur après cette révélation ! Moi, Hiyayaka, j'allais devoir infliger ça à des êtres vivants. Les tuer, cela peut paraître stupide, mais je n'avais jamais songé au fait que j'allais donner la mort. _


End file.
